Due to the high performance demands, Satellite News Gathering (SNG) systems, systems for logging and transmitting data from remote exploration sites, certain portable military communication systems, and other systems using transmission of high bit rate data require large parabolic antennas, high-power RF amplifiers and complex electronics, and therefore are relatively large.
Prior art portable communications systems require relatively large containers or cases that allow for only short manual handling between transportation between vehicles. One of the best-packaged systems of this type, using only one (25″×24.5″×16″) suitcase is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,891. Such a suitcase cannot be checked onto an airplane with regular luggage. More compact systems exist, (e.g. European Patents EP1440612 and EP1380123) however, they are not very robust and are inconvenient to transport. They are therefore inappropriate for many applications, such as SNG and military applications.
Also known in the prior art are “wearable” communication systems. Such systems usually have their electronics permanently stowed in a backpack-type container. However, such systems (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,481 and US patent applications 20040088780 and 20040113836) are used for specialized military purposes, requiring electronics operating at lower frequencies and small antennas, (e.g. personal protection devices, location beacons, etc.). Such systems are totally inadequate for applications requiring transmission of data at high bit rates.
More generally, the prior art also includes “convertible” luggage systems that can be used either as a suitcase, backpack, and/or a wheeled suitcase (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,749,503; 6,742,684; and 6,530,507). However, these do not provide any protection for sensitive communications equipment. Specifically, such prior art systems do not provide for a hard shell case necessary to protect communications equipment.
Accordingly, the present invention addresses the above drawbacks of the prior art by providing a novel mechanical design of the communication unit and containment system, resulting in a rugged and portable high performance system for high speed data and/or video communications.